


but the fevers gonna catch you when the bitch gets back

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: taron takes care of richard when he becomes sick.





	but the fevers gonna catch you when the bitch gets back

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever notice my works have really sucky grammar or spelling mistakes it’s bc I don’t read over my works. if they are like a train mere I let me know though

richard knew something wasn't right. from the moment he woke up; his mouth felt dry and his nose was stuffed, not to mention the pounding headache he could feel coming. he also felt hot, like really hot. 

he pulled his arms away from taron’s waist before pulling the covers off him and heading into the bathroom.

“shit...” richard muttered looking at himself in the mirror. he looked like a dead body, deep dark circles surrounded his eyes and red blotches stained his even paler skin. 

“dickie?” 

taron was leaned against the door frame rubbing his eyes. once his eyes had blinked open again, he’d let out the biggest gasp.

“rich, are you okay?” he said before running up to him and immediately feeling his forehead, “you’re burning up!” 

“go back to bed, angel.” richard peeled his hand away from his forehead, placing his own hands around taron’s. 

taron grabbed richard’s hand and pulled him back into the bedroom. “no, rich. you get back in bed, you’re sick!” 

richard rolled his eyes yet obeyed and laid himself back down.

“now, where the fuck is that thermometer?” taron spoke to himself from the bathroom while tearing through the cabinets. 

“aha!” 

he charged back into the room before pushing the thermometer into richard’s hands. “under your tongue, dickie.” 

“love, I know how a thermometer works.” he smiled up at his boyfriend before sticking the thermometer into his mouth. when it beeped, taron pulled it out and gasped. 

“richard, it’s so high!” taron exclaimed before running back into the bathroom and running the water. he came back with a damp cold towel. “keep this on your head. i’ll be right back.” he gave richard a stern look before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

richard sighed and tried to rest his eyes, yet the towel kept falling down his face so alas he gave up. but soon enough, taron came back into the room carrying throw blankets and pillows. he began adjusting the pillows and blankets to help make richard more comfortable on the bed.

“i feel like i’m old and in a nursing home.” richard thought aloud.

“you are, old man.” taron smiled at him before kissing his forehead, “be back again, dickie.” 

it wasn’t too long after taron had left, that he had waltzed back into the room balancing a cold glass of water and cup of tea in one hand while carrying pill bottles and cough medicine in the other. 

he set the beverages on the side table before laying out all the medicine on richard’s legs. he pointed to each one each one and explained what each one did. 

“and this one should help with your stuffed nose...” 

richard wasn’t really listening all that much. all he was really paying attention to the man standing in front of him. 

“look at you. taking care of me like some guardian angel or something.” richard grinned up at him while taron turned to him with a surprised look on his face.

“you always do the same for me, dickie.” taron smiled softly down at him, moving his hand up to his forehead to run his hand through the slightly damp hair. 

“jus’ love you is all.” richard spoke, bringing his hand up to peel taron’s hand away from his head and down to his lips to plant a soft kiss on it. 

“love you too, rich.” taron blushed and grinned, “let’s get some of these meds in you. hopefully, you’ll be feeling better.” he said before handing richard a few pills and then pouring him a cap of cough medicine. 

richard did as he was told and drank some tea along with it. taron gently kicked his legs over richard’s and curled up next to him, sticking his nose into the crook of his neck. 

“gonna get you sick, angel.” 

“don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone new if reading this and you wanna request something please check my prompt book on my page!


End file.
